Games
by OtakuPrincess010
Summary: Shinoa and the others keep Yu from going on a date with Mika. When Mika finds out that they were all playing games, he decided to play with Yu in his own way. My shameless Mikayuu smut.
Mika marched up the stairs to Yuu's apartment room. He was usually unrealistically happy when he came to see his boyfriend, but today Mika was far from excited. Yuu and him had plans to go get ice-cream today, but Yuu never showed up. Even worse, the green-eyed male didn't answer any of Mika's calls or messages. Yuu was usually glued to his phone, so when no answer came from him, Mika had a mix of emotions. Either Yuu was ignoring him, he finally caught the place on fire by trying to cook, or he was seriously injured. The possibilities made the blonde feel both anger and worry.

Mika got to Yuu's floor and was surprised he didn't have to use his spare key because the door was unlocked. He opened the door, prepared to see an intruder with a ski mask possibly threatening Mika's lover for the money he didn't have. If that was the case, Mika could have easily taken the man down.

It was much worse than a robber, though.

In the living room, sitting around the coffee table, was Shino, Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki with Yuu laying on top. Yoichi was in his undershirt with his hair in multiple braids. One of the lenses of Kimizuki's glasses was crack, the other blacked out and, to Mika's shock, he was wearing a skirt. Mitsuba had scribbles all over her face and arms, which were exposed because she was only wearing her tank top and oversized pants. Shinoa's hair was dripping wet and her shirt was knotted in a crop top looking style. Yuu was naked beside his boxers and was on the table, facing away from Mika.

"What...the...hell?" Mika said slowly, trying to process the scene in front of him.

"Mika, nice to see you can make it," Shinoa said with a grin.

"Mika!?" Yuu said, trying to turn around to see his boyfriend, but was unable to. Mika walked in and noticed that Yuu was wearing handcuffs which were chained to a leg of the table.

"What in the fucking world happened here?" Mika asked, confusion and slight anger swelling in him. "Why do you each look like complete wrecks and are half naked? And, I swear to god, if you guys were doing some sick bondage shit to Yuu-chan I will kill one of you."

"Um, well," Shinoa said with a grin. "It started off as truth or dare."

"No, we started with strip poker," Mitsuba cut in.

"I don't think that's what happened," Kimizuki said.

"I'll tell you what happened if someone would fucking uncuff me," Yuu said, pulling on his restraints.

"Don't make Mika wait," Shinoa said, flicking Yuu on the forehead. "Just speak."

"Well, this is really uncomfortable."

"Um, well," Yoichi said. "We came over to see Yuu, but he said he had to go out within like half an hour and he didn't have time for whatever we wanted. Shinoa said something and they began to argue. Then they placed some sort of bet, which somehow resulted in Kimizuki's glasses getting broken. Then every decided to play cards, which was supposed to somehow settle things. That escalated to strip poker."

"Which Yuu was losing badly at," the lilac haired girl said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, then it turned into extreme truth or dare," Mitsuba said.

"And Yuu being cuffed?" Mika asked with a raised brow.

"Penalty," Shinoa said with a shrug.

"Can someone just find the key?" Yuu shouted. The suffering boy was uncuffed a moment later. Everyone soon clothed themselves and left, leaving Mika and Yuu alone.

"Oh god, Mika, I'm so sorry," Yuu said, rubbing his wrist where the cuffs were. "I really did intend to come. It just that damn Shinoa caught me just before I was supposed to go."

"It's fine, I guess," Mika said with a sigh. He knew that girl does whatever she wants and doesn't care about the outcome. If she wanted to mess with Yuu, she will sure as hell mess with Yuu until one of them pass out. Usually the male.

"Why didn't answer any of my messages or pick up the phone?" Mika asked.

"I, um, I don't know where my phone," Yuu said, scratching the back of his head. Mika groaned and pulled out his own phone. After calling Yuu twice but had no luck, the blonde decided to text Shinoa, she most likely would now where it was. She replied in less than a minute.

 _It's in his top drawer of his nightstand. I also left a gift ;)_

The winky faced made Mika feel uneasy. He went over to Yuu's bedroom and, just like Shinoa said, Yuu's phone was in the drawer. It was on top of a box that a note reading 'Have fun -S'.

Mika didn't know Yuu was behind him until the black haired male asked, "What's that?" He reach in front of Mika and took out the box. He lifted the lid after reading the short note. His eyes grew so wide after viewing the occupants in the box that Mika thought his beautiful green eyes would fall out.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

Yuu shut the box abruptly, faces lightly dusted pink with a blush. "Nothing," he said. "Um, we need to start a fire, there something I need to burn."

"Let me see," Mika said walking towards Yuu. The other took a step back, but Mika already had the box in his own hands. He lifted the lid to see what was inside. There was a bottle of lube, condoms, and an oval shaped vibrator. There was a message on the side of the box that said; 'I noticed that Yuu didn't have any. Since I'm such a great friend, I decided to help out.'

It was rule between Yuu and Mika that they would not have sex at Yuu's place. Out of the three times they did decide to make love at the apartment, one of Yuu's friends would end up coming over, or, even worse, Guren. Yuu was embarrassed and Mika was fed up with it, so they agreed to keep it at the blonde's house.

"Well, that was very kind of her," Mika said, trying to find the right thing to say.

Yuu wasn't having any of it. "Why the hell was she even going through my stuff in the first place to know I didn't have anything?"

Mika placed the box on the nightstand, putting it out if mind for the moment. "It's fine, let's go watch a movie or something."

The couple found some almost freezer burned ice cream sandwiches and curled up on the couch to watch a movie together. The cuddled on the couch together, Mika constantly running his fingers through Yuu's hair. By the time the film was over it was dark outside.

"That was good," Yuu said as he ate the last of his fourth ice cream sandwich.

Mika looked over at the other and saw that he had a bit of cream on his lips. "Hey, Yuu."

"Hm?" he said turning around. Mika licked his thumb and skimmed it over Yuu's lip. He then replaces his finger with his lips, softly kissing his boyfriend. It only took a moment for Yuu to respond to the action. He kissed back, intensifying the kiss. Mika leaned in until Yuu was laying on his back.

The blonde locked their lips together once again, this kiss more heated. Their lips moved in sync with one another. Mika licked Yuu's bottom lip, asking for permission. When the raven didn't act quick enough Mika bit on his bottom lip. Yuu gasped from the sudden pain, allowing Mika to thrust his tongue in. Yuu moaned into the kiss as their tongues only heated the kiss.

Mika straddled the other, blocking him from moving. The blonde then broke the kiss and kissed Yuu's jawline. Yuu let out a sigh as his boyfriend kiss his way down his neck. When Mika came to his collarbone he sucked hard, almost breaking the skin. Yuu moaned at the light pain.

Mika made quick work of removing Yuu's shirt. He trailed his fingers over the other's muscles, loving Yuu's slim build. The blonde's hand made its way to Yuu's nipple. He took the small flesh between his fingers rolling it between them. Mika gave it a light pinch, causing Yuu to gasp.

They locked lips one more, the kiss passionate and intense. Mika began to rub his crotch against Yuu's, but there were too many layers of clothing between them for any kind of satisfaction to come.

Mika broke the kiss and looked into Yuu's green eyes. "Bedroom, now." Before either of them knew it, they were out of the living room and on Yuu's bed. Mika discarded his shirt somewhere along the way.

Mika kissed down Yuu's back, making marks here and there. Yuu shivered, becoming more and more aroused by the blondes love bites. Mika didn't seem to struggle in the slightest as he took off Yuu's jeans, letting the clothing fall to the floor. He lifted the hem of Yuu's underwear and let the elastic snap back down against his lower back. Yuu let out a soft grunt by the sharp sting of pain but didn't mind it too much.

Mika soon removed Yuu's underwear, leaving the black haired male completely naked before him. The blonde reach for the lube on the nightstand and placed a dollop on his pointer finger. Mika then moved behind Yuu, staring at his butt.

"I always thought you had the sexiest ass," Mika said with a smug smile.

"Shut up," Yuu snapped, face blushing. Mika pushed the two cheeks aside, revealing Yuu's pink hole. Mika circled his finger over the small ring of muscles. He then slowly inserted his digit into Yuu. Yuu groan at how slow Mika was going and thrust his hip upwards so Mika's finger went all the way in.

"Don't be impatient, Yuu-chan," Mika said.

"You go too slow," Yuu complained. Mika raises his brow and immediately added another finger. Yuu let out a pleasure filled moan. Mika worked his digits in and out of Yuu, letting the black haired male's moans fill the air. Mika thrusts fingers, feeling Yuu's hot wall clench him.

"You're devouring my fingers," Mika said, leaning over to whisper in Yuu's ear. He kissed the other right under his ear, making the raven shudder.

"Mm… fuck yes," Yuu said. "Ngh, harder, Mika, pl-ah-please."

Mika then curled his fingers, hitting Yuu in his prostrate. The other let at a loud, howl like moan, thrusting his hips into the mattress, trying to find friction to aid his throbbing member. Mika shook his head and removed his fingers. Yuu let out a whimpering protest, but Mika flipped him over without hesitation. Yuu's hand went down to touch his shaft, but Mika swatted his hand away.

"You don't get to touch yourself," Mika said.

"But-" Yuu protested, but Mika cut him off.

"You made me wait for you all day today, now I'm repaying the favor."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not going to fuck you yet," Mika said with a grin. He slid his finger back into the other. "And if you do touch yourself then I may just have to find those cuffs from earlier." Yuu groaned with announce, but couldn't care too much because he was too occupied with Mika's fingers inside him. He thrust his hips as the fingers moved inside of him, hitting his sweet spot.

Yuu rolled his hips with Mika's movements, wanting more inside him. His head went back every time Mika's slim fingers made contact with his prostate.

"Yuu-chan, close your eyes and don't open them," Mika said. Yuu wanted to ask why but kept silent. He did as he was asked and shut his eyes. Mika's fingers left his hole, which made him slightly upset. A moment later, he felt something hard press against his entrance. It was pushed into him with no hesitation. It wasn't a finger and was an oval shape.

"Mi-" Yuu started but was cut off by a sudden vibration inside him. He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips upwards from the intense pleasure. He arched his back off the mattress and let out a gasping cry.

"Mi-Mika, ah, ah, what in the ngh, world?" Yuu asked.

"I'll tell Shinoa you like the gift," Mika said. Yuu tried again to touch himself, but Mika took his wrist in his hand.

"Mika, ngh, ah, pleassse," Yuu pleaded, squirming around on the bed. The vibrator was such a feign feeling and was in no way large, but the vibrations were making Yuu go crazy. Mika looked down at Yuu's twitching member. Pre-cum was oozing from the top and was begging to touched.

"How about you help me with my problem first and then we can deal with yours," Mika said. Only then did Yuu noticed that Mika hadn't touched himself either. Even worse, Mika's pants were still on and there was bulge so noticeable it looked painful.

Yuu sat up and let a groan when he felt the vibrator shift inside him. He expected the blonde turn it down, but the level didn't change in the slightest. He sat on his knees and leaned over to undo the blonde's pants. When he pulled them down Yuu say a wet spot in the underwear. Yuu removed the boxers, freeing Mika's shaft.

Mika let out a throaty moan when Yuu immediately to the blonde into his mouth. Yuu bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the member. Mika tangled his fingers into his boyfriend's raven hair. Mika pulled slightly at the locks when sucked heavily on his tip. Yuu let out a moan from the slight roughness of his partner.

"Such as, ngh, masochist," Mika said. Yuu shot him a looked that said 'am not.'

Mika turned the knob up on the wireless controller to the vibrator. Yuu moan at the increase in intensity. The vibration on Yuu's moan on Mika's shaft almost made the blonde loose it. Yuu rear was swaying, unable to keep still due to the motion inside him.

Yuu pulled off of Mika's shaft panting. "Mika, ngh, ha, plea-ahse," he begged, his whole body shuddering with pleasure.

Mika leaned over and to Yuu's lips with his own. Mika could taste his own pre-cum on Yuu's lips. As they kissed heatedly, Mika completely kicked off his pants and boxers. The blonde broke the kiss, allowing his hand to travel to Yuu's lower half. He kissed the black haired male's inner thigh, sucking hard in the area near his member.

The blonde thought it was enough teasing and decided it was time to relieve both of them. Mika removed the vibrator from Yuu which caused the other to let out a reluctant moan. Yuu was already lubed enough and Mika didn't bother to put on a condom. Mika placed himself at Yuu's entrance and slowly began to push in.

Yuu hitched his breath slightly as he felt Mika enter him. The blonde's member was much larger than his fingers and far more satisfying than the small love egg. He let out a loud moan when he felt Mika reach deep in him. The feeling of being completely filled by Mika's member was one of Yuu's favorite.

Mika groaned as he felt Yuu's hot walls close around him, much tighter than the other's mouth. It didn't take long for Mika to begin to thrust his hips into Yuu. The wetness and tightness were euphoria for Mika. Yuu couldn't help but moves in sync with his boyfriend's thrust.

"Yes, ngh, ah, ah, harder," Yuu moaned. "Mika, mha, fuck me. Mhm, yes, I love when, ah, you're in me. Fuuuuck."

Mika was always turned on by Yuu's lewd speech. The blonde leaned over and kissed Yuu's lips, silencing his filthy words. Yuu moaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs and arms around Mika. The blonde grabbed Yuu by his ass and pulled him up so they were sitting up. Yuu let out a cry of pleasure when Mika was able to reach deeper into him.

Mika broke the kiss and latched onto one of Yuu's nipples. He licked the small, pink numb then sucked hard on the flesh. Yuu whimpered when Mika bit down lightly on his nipple.

Mika knew he was close to his limit, so it was only fair to relieve Yuu. He firmly gripped Yuu's erection and began to pump the shaft. Yuu let out an extremely loud and erotic moan from the feeling of finally being touched. Mika synced his thrust and pumps all the while playing with Yuu's nipples, making Yuu throw his head back and moan.

"Ah, ah, ngh, Mika, ngh, comming," Yuu was barely able to speak due to the attack of pleasure on him. Mika quickened his thrust and pumps, moaning as he felt Yuu's walls begin to clench him.

"Mika!" Yuu exclaimed as he finally released. His white seed shot out of his throbbing member, landing on both male's cheats. Mika reached his limit right after with one more thrust. He came inside of the panting male, filling him inside. The two collapsed onto the bed, both panting to regain their breaths.

Mika pulled Yuu close to him and kissed his forehead. Although they were both covered in sweat and cum, Mika held Yuu against himself.

"I love you, Yuu-chan," Mika whisper.

"Love ya, Mika."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yuu asked as he entered the room. He was drying his hair that was wet from the shower.

"Texting Shinoa," Mika said.

"About?" Yuu sat next to Mika and looked at the phone.

"I told her that I don't want her messing with you if we have a date planned." The moment after Mika said that a text from Shinoa popped up.

 _Sorry, sorry. I hope you two had you own fun when we left. Next time we plan to play games, 'I'll make sure to invite you :)_

"That girl is something else," Mika said.

 _Oh yeah, if the two of you enjoyed you gifts tell me. I may bring something else ;)_

"Oh shit," Yuu said. "She sent another winky face."

"You need to change the locks," Mika said to his boyfriend.

* * *

So I'm starting on a yaoi fanfic and I need to get better at BL smut. Please leave your thoughts, I need to know how I'm doing. As always, comment, favorite, and share my lovelies.


End file.
